Under the Full Moon
by Emerald Griffon
Summary: A small group of outcast pets starts a sinister plot in the shadows of Neopia. Can anyone stop them? Story much better than summary. Rated PG for death.
1. The Clan's Beginnings

One day, a sweet little Shoyru called CutiePieneoneo123 (Cutie)was walking in Neopia Central. She had cute little eyes and a cute little horn and cute little wings and cute little everything! The only thing that was _not_ cute about her was the big fat zit on her forehead. So, she always wore a big straw hat, even on the hottest summers. Today was one of those days. She was sweating and the sweat was running down her face and getting into her eyes, causing them to fill with painfultears, but didn't dare to remove the hat, otherwise everyone would laugh at her.

"Hello!" said one of her friends, a Faerie Kougra called Sweetytailsuperneo (Sweety). She ran over and pointed at her hat. "Why are you wearing that dumb hat?" And she extended a blue-white paw and yanked it off! Instantly, everyone who was walking in NC saw Cutie's zit. They all pointed at her and started to laugh and laugh, owners and pets alike. Even her own owner was laughing! She fumed, and a vein started pulsing beneath the zit.

_I will get revenge! And I shall leave my master! _And before everyone's eyes, tears pouring down her cheeks, she took to the air, and threw down all the things that her master had brought for her. "TAKE IT BACK! TAKE IT ALL BACK, YOU TERRIBLE WOMAN! HOW CANYOU LAUGH AT ME? I AM YOUR PET WHOM YOU ADOPTED AND NAMED! I DEFY YOU!" The people screamed and ran as her projectiles of fury rained down on them and injured many. And then, Cutie disappeared into the sky. For along time, no one saw her after that. But she was not gone. Not at all.

* * *

Cutie flew long and hard, and soon met an Eryie who had become a half-Darigan, half-Golden monster in a lab ray accident. He too had been taunted and teased. Together, they flew around Neopia, recruiting those who were outcasts and rejected: 

A yellow Buzz with four eyes.

A Faerie Uni who always wore a mask, for her face was eaten away by horrible acids.

A Desert Pteri with blood-red eyes that could confuse, or even kill, a person.

All of them, together, beneath a full moon, swore an oath.

_"I shall take the drawings of those beautiful pets, and make them ugly. I shall destroy the producers of the Beauty Contest. I shall make other pets as I am, and they shall tastemy pain. I shall show no mercy. I shall feel no love, except for the memebrs of my clan. I shall make Neopia sorry for all they have done to me!"_

Under the great moon, these fivebecame a band. The Band of the Outcasts. And each one took on a new name, shunning the old name their masters had given.

Cutie became Maju, for Majesty plus Shoyru. For she would be the leader of the band, though not an official one. They would all be equal in truth, but she would be the master planner.

The Darigan-Golden Eyrie, once Slepneir, a magnificent eight-legged steed of the gods, became Kelpie, a vicious, deviouswater spirit. For he would deceive and use his tricky ways to capture the beautiful ones.

The Buzz, once Angelic, became Demonic, for he would fight the most of all.

The Uni, once Angelinaballerina (Angelina) became Anilegna, the backwards of her old name. For she would be the one to turn around the views of Neopians with her schemes.

The Pteri, once Horus, falcon god of Egypt, became Set, god of evil, and Horus' lifelong enemy. For now he would oppress all who fought on the side of good.

And they wrote the oath on parchment, and signed it in blood.

_-Maju the Queen, Kelpie the Deceiver, Demonic the Fighter, Anilegna the Twisted, Set the Oppressor_

This signature bound them; they would never seperate. For ever and ever, they would be together.

"Ruler Maju, we shall act tonight. The faster we act, the better." These words were from Demonic, who blinked his top eyes, then his bottom ones. He looked vicious-and he was.

"Indeed we shall! My fighter, you are wise. And I already have an idea on who shall be our first victim. Come close, and I shall tell you. Dmonic, Kelpie, I shall need you. Anilegna, Set, you stand by the side. It does not matter, does it? If you wish to fight, I shall allow you to."

"No, my queen, I shall follow your orders," said Anilegna respectfully.

"Yes, for our time will come," agreed Set, and he bowed.

* * *

The Kacheek was a happy one. She had only recently been painted Faerie. Now she could fly! She flapped her wings, and took to the air, squealing with delight and turning soumersaults. 

"Enjoying yourself?" The voice was dark and cold.

"Oh, yes I-who are you?" she cried. For above her floated a monsterity. Half of his face, as well as one wing, his tail tuft, his ruff, and one leg gleamed a beautiful gold; but the rest of him was a dark purple and evil. He was a half-Darigan! She realized that, and dove downwards. Landing, she used her Burrow ability and disappeared below ground. But too late! He had used a powerful Fireball right into her burrow, which engulfed her in an instant. She screamed as her delicate wings were burned to practically nothing, and she felt as if her very skin was being eaten away.

"NO! MY SISTER!" A small greenJubjub ran in front, and a bubble appeared, deflecting the Spark that came next. The Eyrie laughed when he saw this. "That's all you have? How weak. Demonic, it is your turn." A Boil attack that seemed tocome outinstantly vaporized the shield. The four-eyed Buzz that had launched the Boil snickered cruelly at the helpless pair.

"Let the queen deal the final blow,"growled the Buzz.The Eyrie nodded, and the two parted, allowing a blue Shoyru with what looked like a black,pulsatinggem in her forehead to pass between them and face the two pets. She raised a forepaw, and the two siblings felt health draining from them. Just before they passed out, they managed to comprehend that it was a highly advanced version ofthe Darknessability Drain Life. And then, all was black as the last drops of health left their bodies. And somehow they knew that they would not awaken again, not as in other matches...

* * *

"No! My dear littlebabies! Who did this?" They heard the cries of the brown-haired owner, who bent over the limp, lifeless forms of her pets and wept. They smirked, hidden in the shadows. The Rebellion had just begun. Soon, they would rule Neopia, and all would tremble at their names. They turned, and swept away into the night. 

"It went well, Anilegna and Set. But that does not mean we do not need you. No, not at all. Next time, you two shall go with me."

"Who shall be our victim?" snarled Set. His eyes flared with expectationat the thought.

"Yes, who?" Anilegna pawed the ground in expectation. She no longer wore the mask, just as Maju no longer wore the hat. They were no longer ashamed to hide their true selves.

"Our owners, of course! They drove us to live in the streets! They shall not be forgiven! They shall perish next!"

Her team roared their approval, and there was a stamping of hooves and paws, as well as a fluttering of wings. They all agreed with Maju, their queen.

* * *

"Cutie...where are you? I was wrong! Please come back!" The teenage girl called softly as she carried the lamp. "I made your favorite dish!" 

And then, her lamp went out. And two blood-red eyes started from behind, waiting for her to turn her head.

* * *

Yay, cliffie! I think you can guess who that is, but will she die? Or will she pull through somehow? -dramatic music- Also, please note that this story sort of wrote itself. It was meant to be a funny oneshot about some pic stealers, but I guess not. Also, I didn't plan to kill the Kacheek and Jubjub, that just sort of popped into my mind. 


	2. The Death of Two Owners

**Lisy:** I'm adding Anilegna/Angelina's history in here.

* * *

The teen soon became aware of firey eyes burning into the back of her head. She spun around-and came face to face with a demonic, red-eyed Pteri! She gave a small shriek and hurled the lamp at it. This move, however, only intensified the glow of the eyes. Covering her face, she tried to avert her gaze. But she found that she could not. Slowly, she sank to her knees. "No," she whimpered, "Cutie, no!" But the Pteri only continued his monstrous gaze, and she thought she heard a Shoyru laughing...and then all was black. And she heard the hiss in her ear... _I am Maju now, fool._

* * *

"Heh, so I was unneeded," snarled Anilegna. She gave a small, odd grin. "Can we do my owner next? I hate him! He is the reason for my mutated face!" Her half-melted eyes filled with tears of indignation as she remembered... 

/Flashback/

"Angelina! We're going to the factory tour today!" A laughing, golden-haired male leapt towards the door, and his Uni followed hestitantly. She was not so sure about this. After all, it produced toxic waste. Wouldn't that be dangerous?

Her suspicions proved correct. When they arrived, all was well. They followed the Chia tour guide as he led them to the main processing plant. He pointed out the giant vat of bubbling liquid. Suddenly, it exploded without warning! Angelina leapt in front of her master to protect him, and felt her face skin stung. She cried, and sank to the ground. The last thing she saw beforeshe lost complete unconciousnesswas the Chia tour guide running for his life as if the armies of Sloth were after him.

She awoke in a cramped, small cage. A scowling Techo with white hair looked down at her. He tossed a small packet of dried food at her. She looked at it, opened it, sniffed it, and turned away, sticking her tongue out in disgust. Why was she here anyways? Wasn't it the pound? She saw a clipboard and mirror on one wall. She pulled the clipboard down and looked at it.

Full Name: Angelinaballerina

Short Name: Angelina

Old Owner: popohedshunny

Stats: Weak

Reason for Abandoning: Acids eaten away at face, no longer beautiful

Note: Acid eating could have been lessened if owner had applied medicine

She was confused until she looked in the mirror. Her face was practically unrecognizable. With a cry of disgust, pain, and fury, she pulled the mask lying in a corner of the cage over her face, and thought to the note. _I will be avenged,_ she thought in fury. _My owner shall pay._

/End flashback/

Anilegna looked around. "Tell me,is next?"

Maju nodded. "It shall be as you wish, my twisted one. He shall perish!" And then she tilted her head to the waning moon, and laughed, a high and cruel laugh. Anilegna laughed as well, and thethree malesfollowed suit after a moment of hesitation. After all, it might have been a matter between the females alone. But they did not mind. Not at all.

* * *

The teen sighed as he leaned back in the old, creaky rocking chair. A Faerie Jubjub sat next to him, licking an ice-cream cone. He grinned at it. "Do you want anything else?" he asked kindly. If he was to raise a good Beauty Contest contestant, he'd need to keep the pet happy at all times. 

"Oh, no thanks. But owner, you are so good to me. Do you have a reason?"

"A reason? I want you to be happy!" In his mind, he added, _And I want you to win the Beauty Contest! Win! Win! WIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!_

A pounding of hooves on the sidewalk caused both owner and pet to look up. There, standing in all her former glory, was his old pet, Angelina! He didn't know how, but she had somehow returned to her original, beautiful form. Her sky-blue horn spiraled delicately above her head, reaching out towards the evening sky. Her sapphire eyes sparkled in the setting sun. Her creamy mane fluttered in the wind, and her mouth was curved upwards in a beautiful smile. She stepped towards him. "Do you remember me? Perhaps you don't. I see you've found a replacement-"

"I do love you, my darling Angelina! Did you see the clipboard? It is a lie! I love you, and I always will! You were gone when I got to the pound, so I got her to remember you!" He ran towards her, arms open in anticipating embrace. Angelina moved closer, and suddenly kicked out with her front hooves, catching him hard in the neck. He cried out once, stumbled, and fell. She smirked and turned her head towards the Jubjub, who had dropped her ice-cream cone and was backing towards the frontdoor in fear. She watched as the Unipulled down her face-no, it was a mask! Her face was mutated! Even her eyes were abnormal! The Jubjub cried out as the hooves rose over her, and then came down, catching her hard in the head.

"Farewell, foolish pet, who let your owner change your appearance." And the horn came down; blood splattered over Anilegna's face. With a sigh, she turned and walked away, pausing to wash her face and front hooves in a nearby stream. She vaguely remembered her owner taking her there when she was a young Uni... She had splashed and played, been so happy-NO! She could not remember those times! She needed no owner! She quickly spread her wings and flew, far away from this place and the memories. She wanted no memories!

"Anilegna, why do you fly so fast? Does something trouble you?" Set seemed to appear out of nowhere, as was his specialty. He churred softly in concernas he gave her a look.

"No, Set, not at all..."

"I can tell, Anilegna! These red eyes do not only hyptonize! You have something troubling within your mind..."

"Fine, Set. It is the memories of this place. As I washed the blood of the petin a stream, I remembered playing there in my youth."

"Anilegna! You swore a vow! Are you going to break it?"

"I am sorry." She hung her head, deeply ashamed. "I should not be thinking these things. I stand alone!" She tossed her head back, and her tattered mane blew in the wind.

* * *

Sorry for not updating, I was trying to get at least 1000 words per chapter. But now, I have it! Read and enjoy! 


End file.
